


I Wanna Feel Through You Tonight (Just to Lay You Down and Just to Taste Your Lips)

by Irissswests



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Light Smut, Romance, Some Fluff, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irissswests/pseuds/Irissswests
Summary: Post 3x09 Barry can’t stop thinking about watching Iris die and all he wants is to be close to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a different idea but evolved into this. I will just say the beginning was a bitch to write.  
> Anyway I just thought that Barry would still be struggling with what he saw and would need to be with Iris. Also, going on the assumption that it's not their first time. 
> 
> This is also kind of a companion piece to chapter 5 of We Are Unstoppable, We Are Unbreakable, We Are Invincible Together (And I Feel Alive With You) in that it takes place before that chapter. But it doesn't need to be read to read this one. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've written from Barry's POV so I had a little bit of a struggle writing this, since I'm used to writing from Iris' POV, especially for smut. But here it is. It's not my best but I've been working on it for over a week. 
> 
> And once again smut is not my thing, but I still try and write it anyway. 
> 
> Title taken from the song I Won't Make You by Something Corporate

He's so caught up in her, caught up in her mouth and tongue and the way she tastes and feels under his hands that he barely pays any attention to her coat falling to the floor. But it falls and they keep kissing.

It's still in the back of his mind that five months from now he's going to lose her. The image of Savitar running her through with his blade has been on repeat all day and no matter how hard he tries, he can't shake it. It's still there and he sees her fall to the ground lifelessly only for his future self to catch her and try desperately to get her to answer him.

_I love you, Barry Allen._

Those five words had managed to lift some of the weight off his shoulders. And it replaced the memory of her _I love you, Barry_ with tears in her eyes. He vows to himself that he's going to try like hell to prevent it, to keep her alive.

Just at the thought of losing her he kisses her harder, more fiercely than before and she responds pushing back just as much. And at least right now with her in his arms like this he knows she's safe, he knows he can protect her. He's not as scared of the uncertainties of the future, or of the future itself. But still he holds her tighter afraid that she'll slip right through his fingers and he can't let that happen. He can't let her go because he's afraid of what will happen if he does.

Her hands bring him back to the present as they run down his chest and slip under his sweater touching his skin with warm hands and inhaling sharply against her mouth at the sensation he tugs her even closer with his hand on her bare back. He kisses her with demanding intensity, biting and sucking at her lips and she keeps pace with him, never backing down and making sure to give back as much as she's taking. And he's aware he that maybe he's holding her _too_ tight and kissing her _too_ hard. But he needs her, needs to feel her against him, real and alive.

Suddenly he pulls his mouth from hers smirking at her little whine only to quickly attach his mouth to her neck. She tilts her head to the side giving him better access so that he can leave wet open-mouthed kisses down her neck and to her welcoming bare shoulder. A gentle tug of his teeth on her skin earns him a string of appreciative noises from the back of her throat. His lips make a path to the spot right behind her ear and he sees the little bow in her hair. There's something adorable and really, really sexy about it and he nips lightly at her earlobe this time receiving a full-blown moan in response.

Her hands cup his jaw and direct his mouth back to hers where her tongue instantly seeks access to his mouth and he grants it right away. He's so lost in the way she tastes and the way her tongue twirls with his that he doesn't notice that she's getting rid of his jacket sending to the floor to join hers. His hands go for the straps of her dress ready to push them down and then it all stops. She steps back and he feels lost without her, lost without her touch and the warmth of her body.

Then he feels her fingers gently gripping his chin forcing him to look at her. Shit. He waits for her rejection, but it never comes instead she gives him a coy little smile and he thinks in that moment she could tell him to do anything and he would do it, he's completely at her mercy when she looks at him like that.

"Barry, we're in front of an open window," she points out and she's trying to hide her amusement when he flushes, feeling his cheeks burning and they both look to the side where there is indeed a wide open window lacking curtains. "Personally, I don't want to be giving anyone a show. I want to keep you all to myself."

And fuck if that doesn't make him want her even more, he feels himself buzzing with desire and has to force himself not to reach out and touch her. Her brown eyes are wide and full of her own desire and need as her fingers dance along his chest playfully. He wants to tease back and sound cocky (or at least confident), but all he can manage is a rough, "follow me."

Taking her hand he leads her back to the bedroom. It's not fully decorated or anything but he at least had the presence of mind to bring in a bed and a dresser. She stands next to him taking in the room and he waits anxiously for her to say something, anything.

And finally she cocks her head to the side looking at him, the corner of her mouth tugged up in a grin. "Were you planning on getting lucky tonight, Barry Allen?"

There's something in her tone that makes him draw her closer and bring his mouth to her ear. "Every moment I'm with you I'm lucky."

She rolls her eyes. "Smooth." But he can tell she's affected by his words, by the way her breath quickens ever so slightly and the way she licks her lips and her eyes flicker down at his.

Once again he plays with the straps of her dress before slowly sliding them down her shoulders. "I don't know if I told you this, but you looked absolutely stunning tonight."

"You didn't," she replies a little breathlessly and she's trying to tease him and joke around, but it falls flat.

Ducking his head down to plant soft kisses along the ridge of her shoulder he proceeds to tug her dress down the length of her body until it falls to the ground in a pool of red fabric. And honestly he thinks- as beautiful as she looked in the dress- it looks better on the ground at their feet. Time seems to slow down when her eyes meet his, a look of determination in them and then she's working on lifting his sweater over his head making sure to trail her fingers along her skin as she does so. Soon she's standing in nothing but her underwear and he's in his boxers. His eyes rake over body taking in every inch of bare skin he can see and he swallows the lump in his throat just thinking about how lucky he is that she's all his and how fucking perfect she is.

He kisses her tenderly this time, moving his lips against her slowly, almost teasingly so as he backs them towards the bed. He wants to take this slow, to take his time loving her and showing her just how much she means to him. And because he needs this badly, needs to be close to her in every way possible.

The backs of her legs bump against the edge of the bed and his hands on her waist keep her from falling backwards, but she has other ideas. Holding on to his wrists gracefully sits back on the bed and then suddenly pulls on him and he falls forward. He manages to catch himself so he doesn't crush her, but the only thing he focuses on is the sound of her laughter. Kissing the corner of her smile he lays her down on the bed and covers her body with his.

For a moment he just studies her. Tracing a finger across her face from her forehead to her nose to her flushed cheeks and finally to her parted lips. Her eyes hold so much love for him it takes his breath away at just how amazing this woman is and he's absolutely captivated by her, and by how much he loves her. Finally, he retraces the path he made with his fingers with his lips until he's hovering over her lips.

"You're so damn beautiful, Iris West."

He hears her breath catch in her throat and she just smiles at him and suddenly as if drawn together like magnets their mouths come together and then her legs wrap more firmly around his waist bringing him exactly where he wants to be. He groans low and deep in his chest at the feeling of her heat rubbing against him and he presses harder into her.

They kiss and touch and explore. His hands roaming her body touching her everywhere he can taking mental notes of where she likes to be touched, what makes her moan, what makes her sigh, and what makes her beg for more. One hand glides up her side skimming against the side of her breast, teasing her. He does it once, twice and finally on the third time he brushes his thumb against her nipple, causing the peak to harden instantly and she gasps and he repeats the motion just to hear it again. He continues to squeeze and caress her breast while playing with her nipple, tugging it and rolling it between his fingers and she's getting louder and louder. With a smirk he lowers his mouth to her other breast and she immediately arches into him and he sucks her nipple into his mouth and her sounds of pleasure encourage him to continue. Her fingers knot into his hair keeping his face on her breast as she rubs herself against him and it's his turn to groan against her skin at just how wet she is.

Suddenly he lifts his head and seals his mouth over hers and it's her that kisses him greedily pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and he moans into her mouth and kisses her back with urgency and hunger.

He knows he can't wait any longer, and he's pretty sure she can't either and so still with his mouth on hers and his tongue tangled with hers he blindly searches the drawer next to the bed for a condom. And then her mouth his gone and she takes the foil packet from it ripping it open with her teeth and he groans jerking his hips into hers. Grinning at him she strokes him a couple of times before rolling on the condom.

Never breaking his gaze he watches her as he slides into her inch by inch. He watches the way she sighs, the way her eyes flutter shut when he's fully inside her, the way she arches up into and the way her hands clutch his shoulders like she desperately needs to hold on to him for dear life. He lets out a contented sigh of his own pausing briefly to rest his forehead against her and just to revel in the feeling of being inside her. And it's like suddenly all of his worries, all of his fears, everything is gone, everything except her. Her surrounding him, reminding him that she's right here with him.

Finally he rolls his hips ever so slightly and now he's completely inside of her and they both gasp loudly at the sensation. And then he slowly begins to slide out and just as slowly he enters again. He takes his time, much to her frustration and makes sure to go at an agonizingly slow pace. She tries to speed it up, but he shows her that he's the one in control by taking a hold of her wrists in one of his hands and raising them over her head. He stops his movements and just looks down at her challenging her and finally she sighs giving in. Satisfied he leans down and kisses her softly, teasingly before allowing her to deepen the kiss.

They find a slow steady pace and she meets him thrust for thrust making sure to grind down on him every time as he pulls out. Her heels dig into his back drawing him in closer. Despite the fact that she's accepted the slow pace she still teases him everyone once in a while, trailing her fingers down his chest and to his stomach where his muscles tighten under her touch or by pressing kisses to his neck or shoulders, using her tongue and teeth pulling moans from his lips.

And it's all sighs and moans and cries of pleasure and whispers of his name pleading him to go faster. And it's him kissing her mouth, her neck, her face, and her chest, moaning against her skin and mumbling about just how beautiful she is. He drives into her slowly, with long deep strokes hitting her spot each time. He knows he's driving her crazy, but there's something about watching her laid out under him, eyes squeezed shut in pure bliss, mouth hanging open crying out loudly, chest raised high and skin glistening with sweat that makes him want to do this forever.

Eventually he knows they both need more and her breathy whispers of _please Barry, please just-oh-faster_ get to him. And he's not sure if he's taking pity on her or if there's something about her begging him like that just really turns him on. He hitches one of her legs higher up so it's resting on his shoulder and this time he practically slams back into her and she cries out throwing her head back, arching into him and he can't help but kiss her exposed throat. The new angle allows him to go even deeper than before and he stops holding back, pounding into her moaning at the feel of her breasts brushing against his chest.

She grinds down hard on him as she claws at his back desperately, mumbling incoherently. "Fuck, _Iris_ ," her name comes out in a ragged breath. He's close, he knows he is and he's trying his best to hold out for her, but his movements are becoming more rushed and less precise.

Judging by the way she keeps grinding down on him he knows she needs more. So he lowers a hand between them to where they are connected, and brushes his thumb against her clit oh so briefly, but she bucks her hips into him. He does it again and makes sure to press down a little harder and earns a loud moan of his name.

He keeps it up and finally when she's waiting on the precipice, when her eyes are screwed shut and she's trembling beneath him, moaning loudly, he vibrates his fingers against her clit. "Yes, right there, Barry. Oh-"

_Fuck._

"I love you. _God_ , I love you," he mumbles roughly into her ear and he feels her walls tightening around him.

With one last hard, deep thrust coupled with his vibrating fingers he sends her right over the edge with a loud cry ripping from her throat and she shatters taking him him with her.

He collapses against her, but makes sure not to crush as he buries his face in her neck, breathing her in. Her fingers gently stroke through his hair . And they are both breathing heavily and he kisses her chest, right over her heartbeat feeling it hammering against his lips.

Reluctantly he lifts himself off her and disposes the condom and turns off the light. Making his way back towards the bed he stops in his tracks. There's the faintest bit of light coming through the windows and it's just enough to illuminate her face and he can see the content smile on her lips. For a moment he's struck by just how real this is, here she is laying in his - no their bed and it's everything he's ever wanted.

Smiling at her he crawls back into bed pulling the blankets and comforter over both of them and without much effort they settle in with her hooking a leg over him and he draws her in close twisting his fingers in her hair. And they lay curled together, skin to skin.

He brushes his lips against her forehead, lingering there as his tightens his hold on her ever so briefly. And he knows she knows something's not quite right with him and when he pulls back and looks down at her, she's no longer smiling, but her eyes are full of worry. He just shakes his head as if to say not now. She holds his gaze searching his face, but eventually nods. He will tell her, he can't keep this from her, he knows that. But he'll wait until after Christmas, he doesn't want to ruin this.

He smiles at her reassuring and genuine. "Merry Christmas, Iris."

"Merry Christmas, Barry."

Resting her head on his pillow, forehead brushing against his she gently places a hand on his cheek and smiles at him softly, comfortingly. And it's her way of telling him that she's here no matter what. Gently he takes the hand on his face and brings it to his mouth to press a couple of kisses to her knuckles as if to say thank you and then she takes their hands and holds them to her chest.

And they just lay there watching each other. Her eyes flutter shut first and he listens as her breathing evens out and fights the pull of sleep just wanting to watch her a little bit longer. And once he can't fight it any longer he allows his eyes to close and smiles because Iris was the last thing he saw and she's going to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.


End file.
